The Birthday
by Alias
Summary: Happy Birthday! Daisuke has Ken's present. *shounen ai, Kensuke/Daiken*


Fluff, people. Love it, live it. ::sigh:: I love fluff, and I decided I might as well try it. Sokkenai hates fluff, he chokes on it. He told me this was crap and then he left. So I am all on my own for this one. Don't like it? Go get Sokkenai and tell him to get his ass back here and give me a good idea for a change.  
  
::sigh:: I really shouldn't get so worked up about things.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is copyrighted by Saban, Toei animations, and a crap load of other companies I do not and will not ever load. Capice?  
  
We've got Fanfic sign!  
  
==========  
  
Ken walked home from school, alone. I know, I followed him the whole way. No, I am not a stalker. I am just following him. . . out of earshot and sight. . . with a pair of binoculors. . . . So what if it is stalking? I think I have the right to stalk my own crush, for godssake. And it's not like I don't know him and am friends with him. It's not like I'm going full blown Jun.  
  
He sure does walk fast. I guess he has something to do with what is probably waiting at home for him. Should I wait for my suprise? I mean, what if his family has ome suprise party planned? Maybe I should post pone.  
  
I crush the thought. Nooo! I have to do this today. I have been planning this a while, haven't I?  
  
Yeah, so I thought it up last night. And so what? Today is his birthday, and I might as well make this his present. I do have a backup, in case. I do! I swear. Really. Honestly.  
  
I sigh. I'll admit it, I don't have a backup. This is a shot in a million. I hope he likes it.  
  
Sure, there have been hints and stuff. But that -could- just be because we are friends. . .  
  
Shut up for godssake Daisuke!! I really should stop being negative. I have spent my whole day trying to build up the courage to do this. I am the keeper of courage, ain't I?  
  
My teachers weren't to happy. Apparently one of them asked "What is the hypotenous?" And I answered, "I -must- do it!" Talk about lost in thought. Everyone was snickering the rest of class.  
  
But I did mange to build up a reserve of courage. I don't know what to do if he says no though.  
  
Damn. A flaw in my perfect plan. Damn. That really sucks, don't it? I big suprise plan and it only had a 50/50 chance of working, if I even do it.  
  
Great job Dai, you've single handedly planned the worst possible birthday supirse. Shut up! I know this will work. It'll work. It'll work.  
  
Oh crap. I lost him. I lost sight of him. Now I can't suprise him right outside his building.  
  
I ruined my plan. Errrrr. Maybe if I run?  
  
So I set off in a sprint. I can do this, the plan is salvagable. I can do this, the plan is salvagable. Just keep telling yourself that.  
  
I arrive at Ken's building. I raise my hand to my cheek, which is probably bright red. And it feels hot. Calm down, calm down. I think, a mantra to my sanity. Stay in control, stay in control.  
  
Ok, so I am here. Where is Ken? Am I early, or late? I spin around feverishly, and see no one. You are early, you are early, you are early. That's right, he's just not here yet. Yeah. That's it.  
  
But I fear I am wrong. 5 minutes later and he is not there. Give it up Dai, you messed up. I sigh in defeat. "Oh well. He has a birthday next year."  
  
"What about this year, Dai?"  
  
I spin on my heels to the direction of the voice, directly behind me. "Uh. . ."  
  
"Where's my present?"  
  
"Well. . ." I wait as my face turns an impossible number of shades red.  
  
He sighed. "No present, huh? Want to come up with me?"  
  
"Sure. . ." Why can't I think of words? I follow him into the building, neither of us really talking. Ken is whistling to himself. We enter the elevator and Ken's tune changes to harmonize with the light music playing in the background. I feel an unconfortable silence, but then again, my skin feels all itchy.  
  
Ken gets out at his floor and I follow him absently.  
  
"Aren't you usually talking my ear off at this point?"  
  
". . special occasion. . ." I manage to choke out. He takes out his keys and unlocks the door.  
  
"Mom, I'm home." Ken yelled into the empty house to check for relatives. Recieving no answer, he stepped into the house and to the kitchen, looking for a note. For some reason, I am still standing in the doorway. I can't get my legs to work.  
  
"Hey Dai? The door is open, you know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I walk in and plop down on the couch.  
  
"There's a note in the kitchen, they'll be back at around 5 for my birthday dinner." He strolls out of the kitchen and stops, dropping the note on a table. Ken looks over and his eyes meet mine. "Any reason you are here?"  
  
"Yeah, actually, your present. . ."  
  
"What might that be, Dai?" He tosses his head playfuly, throwing the part of his indigo hair.  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you something." And I blush again. I wish there was a way to stop that.  
  
"What is it?" He askes, as he sits down right next to me on the couch.  
  
". . . this is really hard, um . . ." I find my shoes incredibly interesting. "I like you, Ken. There, I said it." It's over. Out. Done. Now I can stop torturing myself, right?  
  
Right?  
  
Right?  
  
No! Of course not. Because now I am faced with a whole new problem.  
  
Ken doesn't seem to want to answer. Just sitting there, staring. I won't dare look into his eyes. Hell, I can't even look him in the face.  
  
So he finally knocks himself into coherancy, or so it seems, and also thinks my shoes are -very- interesting. I notice a faint pink tint growing on his cheeks.  
  
"Dai, I thought we were just friends. . ."  
  
Crushing. That's the way to describe it, crushing. All coming down on my head. "I understand." I whisper, and get up to leave. Halfway out the door, I hear a voice.  
  
"Dai, don't leave."  
  
I whirl around. He's starring at me again, and I dare to look him right in the eye. He blushes and looks away. reminds me of me. "Don't go."  
  
Shocking. Really, it feels a lot better than crushed. "Really?" My voice chooses to crack on the second sylabble.  
  
"Yeah, Daisuke." Using my full name. Interesting. Then he looks at me again, with those big ametyhst eyes, and he looks like he's about to cry. I don't want that to happen, do I?  
  
So I step over so I'm right in front of him, and sit on the couch next to him with my legs laying on his lap. "Good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I press my lips into his.  
  
I hear him chuckle softly. "So what do I get next year?"  
  
===========  
Sokkenai messed with this fic, I know. I so didn't plan it to go like that.  
  
That was unexpected. Like it? Dislike? Review please! ^_^ 


End file.
